Confrontation
by Kyorami
Summary: Byakuya tries to build his relationship with Yoruichi, but he is in for a rude awakening. YoruxSoi
1. Chapter 1

"What's wrong, little Byakuya?"

It was a beautiful day. The warmth of the sun was welcome after the harsh cold of the winter. The cherry blossoms had just bloomed, and the petals fell softly to the ground when a gentle breeze blew across them. It was a perfect day to lie under the trees and peer up at the blue sky through the pink flowers.

But who had time for that?

"Come on, don't tell me you can't even catch a girl!" Yoruichi taunted as she looked at the boy trailing behind her.

Byakuya clenched his teeth and didn't respond to the obnoxious girl in front of him. _'Why did Grandfather make me train with her?'_

'_Her shunpo surpasses yours, Byakuya. Maybe you could learn a thing or two. She isn't the captain of the Second Division for nothing. If your shunpo skills can't improve, then maybe you can adopt her sense of humor. You're much too serious, Byakuya.'_

Byakuya scoffed and increased his speed. _'If this girl can move with such incredible speed, then so can I!'_ The form of Yoruichi's body became closer and clearer. "I got you, Yoruichi!" But before Byakuya could even reach his hand out, she had vanished once again. "Damnit!" Byakuya panted and came to a stop on a rooftop. He didn't have the energy to keep up.

Yoruichi glanced back and noticed that her partner was no longer following. Instead, he was bent over with his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

"This is depressing, little Byakuya," she smirked as she appeared by his side. "Your grandfather wanted me to train you and here you are taking a break."

"Shut… up…" Byakuya panted. "I _will_ surpass you one day!"

"Not with that kind of speed," Yoruichi mused. She sighed and sat down, dangling her legs over the edge of the roof.

"What are you doing? Get up, this is _training_!" Byakuya spat.

Yoruichi laughed. "And who is the master and who is the student?"

Byakuya was silent for a few seconds. "How shameful of me to be a student to the likes of you."

"Lighten up, little Byakuya. It's not very becoming to scowl like that all the time. Your face might freeze like that, you know."

The young boy took a deep breath and sat down next to Yoruichi. "Look at the cherry blossoms, Byakuya. Aren't they beautiful?"

"What's the point in asking a question like that at this time?" he said defensively. _'They really are quite beautiful, though…'_

"I'm just trying to make conversation. So shoot me."

They passed the next few minutes in silence, Byakuya not knowing what to say and Yoruichi not even bothering to say anymore. It was Byakuya who eventually ended up breaking it.

"So, are we gonna keep at this or what?" He stood up.

Yoruichi grinned and followed suit. "Anxious to get beaten, aren't we, little Byakuya?"

Byakuya felt his eye twitch. _'This girl is impossible! How can someone like her be nobility?'_

"You look like you want to kill me," she stated, "but that's a good thing here. Catch me if you can!" Without giving Byakuya a chance to retort, she disappeared.

He blinked a few times before it registered in his head that Yoruichi was gone. "What the… oh, forget it. I'm going home," he pouted. "Who needs to train with such an annoying girl anyway."

He slowly trekked back to the Kuchiki household, where he saw his grandfather sitting on the steps observing the cherry blossoms in the yard.

"Good afternoon, Grandfather," Byakuya bowed.

"Done training already, Byakuya?"

"Erm…" He hesitated, not knowing what would be worse – telling Ginrei the truth that he just gave up or lying to him and having him find out later from the Shihouin family. The latter was probably worse. "I… gave up, Grandfather."

Ginrei's eyes darted to his grandson's face. "You what?"

"She moved too fast for me, and she was so obnoxious. I grew tired. I don't need her to train. I can get better by myself, and when I do--"

Ginrei sighed. "Byakuya… come here and sit."

Byakuya shuffled his feet in place, afraid of his grandfather's wrath, but he did as he was told.

"Byakuya… you are a part of the Kuchiki clan. I understand that holds a lot of pride for you, but sometimes you have to put that aside and look at the bigger picture. I want to make sure you are properly taken care of and trained. I won't be around forever, and soon, you will be the head of the Kuchiki clan. Do you understand?"

Byakuya nodded his head solemnly.

"So do you now understand why I asked Yoruichi to assist in your training? As much as you despise her, she is truly a skilled fighter, and her shunpo abilities are greater than your own. Can't you please put aside whatever grudge you have against her?"

Byakuya nodded again.

Ginrei smiled warmly and placed a hand on Byakuya's head. "Well, I promised your grandmother that I would finish up some paperwork today. I may be the head of a noble clan, but that doesn't mean I can disregard what my wife says," he chuckled. "Think about what I said, Byakuya, and I hope that you'll continue your training with Yoruichi." He turned to walk into the house and stopped. "You know, you'd could make a woman very happy if that stubborn and proud attitude of yours would let up a bit."

Byakuya's face flushed with embarrassment. It was true. He was a member of a noble family and he was acting like a brat. He stood up defiantly and took a deep breath before going back to find Yoruichi. _'Hopefully she hasn't noticed…'_ It was wishful thinking.

Byakuya sensed Yoruichi in the outskirts of the forest. _'She's gotten THAT far already?!'_ He increased the speed of his own shunpo, hoping that she would stay put so he wouldn't have to chase her the entire afternoon. By the time he reached the forest, he was running low on energy. Leaning against the trunk of a tree, he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Damn, where is she?"

"You're awfully slow today, little Byakuya."

For once, Byakuya was happy to hear Yoruichi's voice. He turned and saw her sitting on a tree branch gazing down at him.

"Yeah, well, I…" Byakuya couldn't think of any excuses.

"I'm not stupid, Byakuya. I know you weren't behind me the entire time. You wouldn't be sweating and panting so much with just a few steps of shunpo, anyway. You've obviously come from somewhere further." Yoruichi waited for him to explain. When he remained silent, she asked in a serious voice. "Where did you go, Byakuya?"

"Home," was all he said.

"And what made you come back?"

"My grandfather."

"I see."

The wind rustled the leaves in the trees as the two of them contemplated in the silence. Yoruichi continued to stare at Byakuya, who had his back turned to her and was looking down the forest's path.

"Look, Byakuya," Yoruichi began as she jumped down from the tree, "I don't know what you have against me, but I know this. We are both children of noble families. We are both proud. We've been raised that way. But can't we put that aside for a while and just train and be… normal?"

"You can't be normal if you're nobility." Byakuya turned to face Yoruichi, but his gaze remained fixated elsewhere. "If we were, then our families wouldn't be in the strong position that they're in."

"You have to admit, though, that all of this –dono and –sama and 'Your highness' crap gets overdone, doesn't it?" she inquired.

Byakuya shrugged. "It's never bothered me. I have always honored respect."

Yoruichi gave an exasperated sigh. "Well then, _your highness_, shall we continue where we left off?"

"Whenever you're ready, _master_."

"Just answer me one question."

Byakuya finally looked at Yoruichi's face.

"Why do you want to become stronger, Byakuya?"

"So I can uphold and protect the Kuchiki name."

"Is there someone you love and want to protect?"

"My family."

"Anyone not related to you?"

Byakuya thought for a moment. "No."

"I see. Then let's continue." And Yoruichi disappeared again.

Byakuya, taken aback by the sudden seriousness of Yoruichi, lingered for a few seconds after his partner had vanished. It was rare for him to see her like this. Most of the time she seemed to be loud and obnoxious, totally unfitting for a princess of nobility. It was difficult to have a conversation with her and get straight answers. She always had a tendency to dance around your statements and questions until even you forget your original intentions for speaking with her in the first place. "Heh, I guess even a person like her can have some decency," he smirked as he chased after Yoruichi.

"You have to relax or you'll never be able to get better!" Yoruichi called behind her.

"Relax? How can I relax when I'm pushing the limits of my body right now?"

"That's exactly my point." Yoruichi stopped suddenly. Byakuya had to forcefully prevent himself from taking another step. The abrupt stop was not clean enough, and he ended up a few feet in front of Yoruichi.

"What's the big idea?"

"You'll never get better like this. Your body is too rigid. You need to relax."

"I heard you the first time," Byakuya scoffed.

"Can you just _try_ listening to me for once?" Yoruichi demanded.

"Of course--" Byakuya recalled the words of his grandfather. He _had_ to improve his fighting skills, even if it meant that he would have to submit to her. His tense body slumped. "Of course," he said more calmly.

"So just take a deep breath and relax. You see that tree over there?" Yoruichi pointed at a tree that sat at the fork of the forest path. Both of us will try to reach that tree on one step. Just one. Got it?"

Byakuya nodded his head.

"Just let your feet do the work and don't think too much. You're making it harder than it needs to be." Yoruichi gave him a reassuring smile.

Byakuya felt a bit of blood rush to his face.

"Ready? On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

The figures of Yoruichi and Byakuya vanished, and both reappeared at the base of the tree.

"Well, well, well," Yoruichi grinned. "You're not such a stiff after all, little Byakuya."


	2. Chapter 2

A few years passed, and no matter how much Byakuya protested, he was still training with Yoruichi. He had to admit he kind of enjoyed spending time with her when she wasn't being her usual obnoxious self. She transformed into someone different when she fought. A look of passion filled her eyes. She knew what she fought for. She knew her goals.

Byakuya recalled the conversation they had at their first training session. She had asked him if he had someone to protect, and he had answered no. He hadn't found anyone who he would be willing to sacrifice his life for. Not when she had first asked, anyway. Maybe he finally did find someone now.

"Little Byakuyaaa!" Yoruichi called as she stepped into his office.

"What do you want, Yoruichi?" He continued to stare down at his desk in order to hide his smile.

"I thought I would come by and congratulate you personally. I heard that you had taken your grandfather's place as captain of the 6th Division." Yoruichi plopped herself down in a chair across from Byakuya. "That scarf looks good on you, by the way."

He peered up from his paperwork. "Who said you could sit down?" He ignored Yoruichi's compliment. "I'm quite busy around here."

Yoruichi sighed. "I thought all of our training together helped to make you _not_ a stiff. You need to lay back a little. It's not good for your health, you know."

"Don't you have to get back to commanding the Special Forces or something?" Byakuya changed the subject. He hated get lectures from Yoruichi.

"Fine," Yoruichi stood up, "if you don't want my presence now, I'll just have to come back later and disturb you." She walked out the door and returned to the 2nd Division headquarters.

Byakuya, as annoyed as he was with her personality sometimes, couldn't help but take some enjoyment out of her spontaneous visits.

"Your highness," a member of the Special Forces appeared before Yoruichi as she stepped into her office. "The new recruits are waiting for you."

"They're coming today? I thought it was tomorrow."

"No, your highness. They were scheduled for today."

Yoruichi gave a long, exasperated sigh. "And here I was looking forward to a nice afternoon nap before I went to pester Byakuya again. Alright, alright, let's go."

Yoruichi and the messenger from the Special Forces walked to the courtyard in the middle of the Division. They all fell to one knee and bowed immediately upon seeing Yoruichi approach.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Yoruichi greeted. "Now, for all of you to have made it this far is quite a feat. It's something to be proud of, but don't think that you're hot shit just because you're here."

"Yes, your highness," the recruits chanted in unison.

Yoruichi cringed a bit. She always hated being treated like this. She was a normal person just like everyone else. Her eyes scanned across the block of new recruits, and her eyes fell on one person in the front row. Yoruichi approached her and looked down at her kneeling form. "You," she said, tapping the top of the recruit's head, "Raise your head and look at me. What is your name?"

"My name is Soifon, your highness," the recruit replied. Her deep blue eyes were filled with determination. "I am prepared to give my life to protect the great—"

"Stop right there. All this noble mumbo jumbo is making me feel awkward. You are all dismissed."

Soifon felt a pang of guilt. _'I've upset her. I'm supposed to give my life to protect her and instead, I've insulted her.'_ Her eyes, still drawn to the ground from her bow, saw two feet stop in front of her.

"I said you are all dismissed." Yoruichi's strong and standing figure shadowed over Soifon's feeble, kneeling one.

"I-I'm sorry, your highness. I will be taking my leave now." And she vanished.

"These new recruits get harder and harder to deal with each time." Yoruichi scratched her head. She looked up at the cloudless sky and then back down at her surroundings. Everyone was gone to who knows where, and she was left in complete silence. Unacceptable. "It's later now. Maybe I'll go back and pester Byakuya some more. That always amuses me." With a delighted hop, she began to head back in the direction of the 6th Division offices. Before she left, though, she heard some grunts and some loud bangings. Curious about the sound, she followed it to the training fields of the 2nd Division, where she noticed one of the new recruits kicking and punching a tree. She wasn't sure which one from the distance. They all wore the same uniform that covered everything but their eyes. "Sheesh, these guys work way too hard," Yoruichi said to herself as she stepped towards the person. "Hey, when I said dismissed, I didn't mean I dismissed you so you had to go train some more."

The recruit, upon hearing Yoruichi's voice, froze. "M-My apologies, your highness."

"Hm? Your voice sounds familiar. Turn around and let me look at you."

The same deep blue eyes of determination made contact with Yoruichi's kind, yellow eyes for a moment. "Ah, Soifon." A grin spread across Yoruichi's face.

Soifon didn't reply. She only bowed her head.

"What, did you become mute or something?"

"I am sorry to have upset your highness so much. That is the last thing that I ever wanted to--"

Yoruichi held up her hand to stop Soifon's sputtering. "First off, please, please stop calling me 'your highness.' It may sound right to you, but it doesn't to me, and you're supposed to listen to me, so do as I say."

"Yes, your high—I mean, Yoruichi… sa… ma…" The phrase felt foreign to Soifon, but it felt good at the same time. It made her feel closer to Yoruichi. If only her father could see her now. She would uphold the traditions of their family and protect the Shihouin princess with her life. It was her duty. It was her wish. It was her desire.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess that works." Yoruichi pulled Soifon up from her bow. The touch of Yoruichi made Soifon flinch ever so slightly.

"Are you that scared of me?" Yoruichi laughed.

"Not at all, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon said rather enthusiastically.

"It's getting late. You had better get inside and rest. You can resume your training tomorrow with the rest of the Special Forces," she advised.

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon bowed deeply and returned to her quarters.

'_That's going to be an interesting one,'_ Yoruichi thought as she watched Soifon disappear behind the sliding door. "Well, it's definitely later now," she told herself. "Let's pay Byakuya another visit."

Soifon sat down next to the makeshift table provided in her quarters. She looked at the door and saw Yoruichi's shadow disappear. She sat for a few moments as she contemplated what would happen. She had enlisted in the Special Forces in order to follow her family in protecting the Shihouin family, in protecting the Shihouin princess, Yoruichi, whom she admired so much. Shihouin Yoruichi was everything Soifon wanted to be. Powerful. Beautiful. On the outside and inside. It was the highest honor Soifon could possibly get. She had a chance to work so closely with Yoruichi. She would never take it for granted. One thing that Soifon prided herself on was her strong desire to protect those she cared for. The Shihouin princess Yoruichi would definitely be no exception.

"Byakuya! Byaku--" Yoruichi looked into the office and found an empty desk. "Hey," she addressed a 6th Division shinigami who was wandering around the vicinity. "Do you know where Captain Kuchiki is?"

The shinigami shrugged. "He's not exactly very public about his whereabouts."

"That's for sure…" Yoruichi muttered. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem, Captain Shihouin."

"Guess I'll have to pester him tomorrow." Night was beginning to settle in, and Yoruichi decided she had better return to her division before it got too dark. The light of the setting sun was still just barely visible over the horizon. By the time she reached her room, it had completely set and the moon had risen. Before she entered her room, she noticed the shadow of someone lurking underneath the cherry blossoms in the courtyard. The moonlight that filtered through the tree showed that this person was wearing shinigami robes. "Who's there?" she called out.

"I'm hurt, Yoruichi. You can't even recognize me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" A smile spread across Yoruichi's face.

"Who says you're the only one who can visit other people's divisions?" Byakuya stepped out from under the cherry blossoms so the moonlight revealed his face. "Besides," he looked up at the blossoming flowers, "for some reason, the cherry blossoms in my courtyard just aren't as beautiful as I had wanted them to be."

"That's a pretty shaky excuse, little Byakuya."

Byakuya shrugged. "It's something."

Yoruichi sat down on the steps in front of her room. "Come here so we don't have to talk so loudly and wake everyone up," she said as she patted the space next to her.

Byakuya obeyed and sat beside Yoruichi. "I heard you got some new recruits in today."

Yoruichi nodded. "They're a pain, though. Always saying 'your highness' this and 'your highness' that. It's unnerving, you know? I'm going to have to drill it out of them. I already got started on one."

"You're nobility and you are their captain. It's how they should address you."

"Oh, so all of the shinigami in the 6th Division address you as 'your highness,' too?"

Byakuya paused. "Well, no…"

"Exactly my point. A lot of these Special Forces come from the lower noble families. I guess they see us as their superior beings."

"Which we are."

"Stop being such a prick. We're all human."

"Sometimes it is necessary for some humans to be above others. Those are the ones they are supposed to look to for guidance. We are to set an example of what they should be, Yoruichi."

"It doesn't mean they have to worship us like gods," Yoruichi argued.

"Be that as it may, we can't control our fate."

"Says who? If we want to control it, we just have to do what we feel is right."

"Then the world would fall into chaos if everyone did as they pleased."

"But they'd be happy."

Byakuya was silent.

Yoruichi sighed and stood up. "It's getting late, and I'm pretty tired. I think you and I should both get some rest." Without another word, Yoruichi went into her room and closed the door, leaving Byakuya outside to think about her words.


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya lay awake in his bed, still thinking about the words Yoruichi had said when they sat on her steps. A few days had already passed, but she still hadn't visited him. He was beginning to feel empty. He had gotten used to her frequent visits and looked forward to them. He had to admit he was able to get more work done without her popping in her head every ten minutes, but still. He had to also admit that part of him missed having her around.

"Captain Shihouin hasn't been herself lately" A group of 2nd Division members were gathered in the training field, where they had all been ordered to meet that morning. "People say it has to do with Captain Kuchiki."

"What? That apathetic person? Captain Shihouin would never get involved with someone like that."

"I don't know the whole story. I've just seen them around together. Rumor has it that they used to be childhood friends. And you know, they are both from noble families, so it wouldn't be completely farfetched."

Soifon couldn't help overhearing their conversation. Anything that concerned Yoruchi-sama was intriguing to her. Especially something about the possibility of a love life.

"Alright, everyone, gather 'round!"

The 2nd Division ceased their gossiping, assembled in their block, and bowed down. "Good morning, Captain Shihouin."

"Good morning," Yoruichi greeted. "Now, we have some new recruits who have just come in. I've been observing your fighting tactics the past few days, and some of you have very impressive potential. However, that potential can still be greater. Today, you will do the two-on-one exercise. If you are a new recruit, find a partner who is also new. You will then team up with one person who has experience in the division, thus making a group of three. The two new recruits will battle against the remaining member, focusing on improving your speed, evasion, and stealth skills. Nothing is worse than being a klutz in the Special Forces. Everyone clear?"

"Yes, Captain," the division responded. It began to shrink as each group of three went in its own direction.

"Hey, Soifon."

Soifon, who was about to leave with her two partners, stopped and turned to Yoruichi. "Yes, Yoruichi-sama?"

"You will be training with me."

Soifon blushed. "Wh-Why me, Yoruichi-sama?"

"I've been watching you closely."

Soifon blushed even more.

"And I'm impressed with your skills. The balance of your kido and swordsmanship is excellent. I'd like for you to train with me today, and we'll see where that takes us."

"I-I am honored, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon bowed.

"Alright, alright, enough with the formalities. Let's get this show on the road. Ever had training in shunpo?"

Soifon shook her head. "But I hear Yoruichi-sama's shunpo skills are exceptional."

"Hmm… well, I guess today will be a new experience for you. Let's start with a game of tag," Yoruichi grinned. Without another word, she vanished.

Soifon was taken aback. She went with her instincts and tried to catch her captain, but with each step, she fell further and further behind until she couldn't see Yoruichi anymore. She only tell where she was by her reiatsu pulse. Soifon leapt across the rooftops, searching helplessly for any sign of Yoruichi. _'She's too fast for me.'_

"Come on, you're better than that," came Yoruichi's voice from behind her.

Soifon's body tensed as Yoruichi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, relax. What is with people and being so on edge all the time? It's like the entire world has gone into stress mode."

Soifon tried to relax her body, but she found it difficult to do so in Yoruichi's presence.

"Am I really that scary?"

"N-No, not at all, Yoruichi-sama," Soifon stammered. "It's just… I'm not sure what it is. It's difficult to relax around you."

Yoruichi cocked her eyebrow. "So I _am_ scary."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I think it's just me, but--"

"It's not just you," Yoruichi sighed. "I used to have a… student, let's call him, who acted just like you. Well, almost. Just in the sense that he could never seem to relax during our training sessions." Yoruichi chuckled remembering the looks on Byakuya's face every time she joked with him about his seriousness. "But once he loosened up, the improvement of his skills was drastic. Maybe you could learn from him."

"Um, if Yoruichi-sama doesn't mind my asking, who was this… student?" Soifon wanted to confirm if the rumors were true.

Yoruichi paused for a moment, deciding whether or not to reveal his name. "Never mind. It wouldn't matter whether you knew or not."

Soifon dropped the subject and stared dejectedly at her feet. "I've upset Yoruichi-sama again," she said in a small voice.

"Not at all, Soifon." She couldn't help but break a smile upon hearing her name being called by Yoruichi.

"What's so funny?" Yoruichi asked, smiling herself.

"It's nothing, Yoruichi-sama. Can we continue with training? I'll keep in mind to relax a bit more this time."

Yoruichi nodded. "Here we go."

"Is Captain Kuchiki available?" A guard from the Special Forces knocked on the door of Byakuya's office.

"What is it?"

"I am delivering a message from the 2nd Division."

The pen fell out of Byakuya's hand. "Please enter." He tried to sound as calm as possible.

The door slid open and the guard entered, kneeling before Byakuya's desk. "Captain Shihouin requests your presence tonight in the courtyard of the 2nd Division."

Byakuya remained silent.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki."

"You may leave."

When the guard had left, Byakuya collapsed into his chair with a heavy sigh. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was going on. Yoruichi repulses him, yet she has this uncanny power to attract him at the same time. It drove him crazy. If there was something that Byakuya hated, it was being unable to have control.

"Oi, Soifon!" Yoruichi called to her subordinate. "That's good enough today. Let's head back. You've already improved. I don't want to overwork you on the first session."

Soifon beamed. "Thank you, Yoruichi-sama! But it is only because Yoruichi-sama is such a wonderful teacher." The two of them began to make their way back to the division.

"Ah, stop babbling all that stuff." Yoruichi tried to hide the pink that had appeared on her face from Soifon's flattery. "I told you that you had potential. I just happened to know how to bring it out."

Soifon didn't say anymore. It was enough just to be alongside Yoruichi. She was already the happiest she had ever been. Here she was, a newbie in the Special Forces, and she had been given an opportunity to train with the great Shihouin Yoruichi. Her idol. Her own goddess. And it appears that Yoruichi had taken a liking to her as well. Who wouldn't be happy?

"Hm, who's that?" Soifon noticed someone standing in the middle of the courtyard of their division.

'_Punctual as always,' _Yoruichi thought. "I don't know. I'll go down and see what's going on. You can head back to your quarters, Soifon."

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon went in another direction as Yoruichi descended to the ground, but she only traveled far enough so that Yoruichi would believe she had truly left. After Yoruichi touched the ground, Soifon slipped behind a pillar and watched the scene unfold. It paid off to be in the Special Forces.

'_That man is the captain of the 6th Division…' _Soifon observed, looking at Byakuya's haori.

"What is the meaning of this, Byakuya?" Yoruichi demanded as she landed in front of him.

"I received a message, supposedly from you, telling me to meet you here. I am only following requests," Byakuya said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so…" Yoruichi waited for Byakuya to say something more. "Can't you just admit you missed me, little Byakuya?" Yoruichi smirked.

"You're as obnoxious as ever." Byakuya tried to keep himself from smiling. "What did you call me out for?"

"Well, I figured I had made you suffer enough. I know how proud you are, so of course you would never come here to visit me first. So I decided to bite the bullet." She looked at Byakuya with a playful smile. "Just admit that you're relieved that the tension is over."

"You've always said that I'm a tense person."

"And you've always liked to avoid any nice comments I make about you."

"What is your point?"

"You can only deny your feelings for so long." Yoruichi walked closer to Byakuya. "I've come to terms with mine. What about you?" She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Soifon, still hiding behind the pillar, felt her eye twitch.


	4. Chapter 4

The scene kept replaying in Soifon's head. Yoruichi had kissed the captain of the 6th Division. That Kuchiki Byakuya. That cold and uptight person. With the witty and beautiful Yoruichi. It irked Soifon just to think about it. Sure, they both came from noble families, but besides that, they were from two different worlds. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the two of them actually shared an intimate relationship.

"Hey, Soifon, what are you daydreaming about?" Yoruichi's face appeared in front of Soifon's. The sudden surprise caught her off-guard, and she nearly fell backwards.

"Hi, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon said in a high-pitched tone. _'I'm not thinking about you at all.'_

Yoruichi looked with concern at her subordinate's face. "You don't look so well. Are you okay? You seem a bit jumpier than usual."

"I'm fine. Thank you, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon regained her composure and her voice returned to normal. "I just, um… had something caught in my throat a few seconds ago."

"Okay, well… if you hadn't noticed, we're about to get ready for today's training session." Yoruichi gestured to the assembled 2nd Division.

Soifon looked around her and noticed that she was standing aloof. Just a few minutes ago, she was surrounded by other guards in the Special Forces It was rare for her to lose awareness of her surroundings like that. With dull skills like that, she'd never be a good guard.

But it wasn't her fault she saw Yoruichi with another man.

As she rejoined her division, Soifon noticed the same group of guards who were talking about Yoruichi the other day. They were immersed in another conversation again. Soifon debated whether she should eavesdrop like she usually does. She didn't know if she really wanted to hear what they had to say this time. But she couldn't ignore them after she heard that name.

"So, I hear the captain and Captain Kuchiki had a little meeting last night in the courtyard," one of the guards said slyly. The others giggled.

Soifon scoffed, but she tried to keep her composure. No matter how tempting it was to tell them all to shut up, she knew she had no right to. She was still a newbie.

"Alright, alright, enough chitchat." Yoruichi clapped her hands together to get their attention. "I swear, if you guys were as good at being guards as you are at talking, I'd have an easy life," she mused.

Everyone fell silent.

"That's more like it. Now, we're working on stamina today. I notice that a lot of you have a lot of energy, but you give out easily. Each of you will follow your squads and listen to your squad leaders. I've already given each of them a run-down of today's exercises. Everyone got it?"

"Yes, Captain," the Special Forces responded.

Soifon half expected to be able to train with Yoruichi again, but she knew that two days in a row was too much to ask. Besides, she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle Yoruichi one-on-one right now. Not after what she saw last night. Yes, she'd get through her training today and then deal with the situation on her own.

"So tell me, what's the dazed look for today, Soifon? Something on your mind?"

"What makes you think something is on my mind, Yoruichi-sama?" she replied nonchalantly to her captain.

"Just a hunch," Yoruichi smirked.

"Well, as much as I enjoy Yoruichi-sama's company, I must get going. My squad is getting ready to begin today's training assignment, and I'd hate to get left behind." Soifon bowed and left Yoruichi.

"Yes, I'm sure you would hate to get left behind," the 2nd Division captain muttered.

Byakuya stared at the paperwork that lay before him, but it seemed like all of the words just blended together into one big black blob on the white paper. Putting down his pen, he began to rub his temples. It seemed like it was a constant tug-of-war. One day he would resent her, the next he would be by her side in a heartbeat.

"Captain Kuchiki," the lieutenant of the 6th Division entered Byakuya's office. "With all due respect, sir, I think you should take the day off. I can finish the paperwork today."

The captain shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He picked his pen up again and began scribbling illegible characters across the paper.

"Captain, I can't even tell what you're writing. That's unusual seeing as how your calligraphy is usually so--"

"I said I am fine, Lieutenant," Byakuya said coldly.

He knew better than to argue with his captain, so the lieutenant turned around and walked out of his office. He stopped at the door to make one last comment. "If you're distressed about Captain Shihouin, I think you should occupy your mind with better things."

By the time Byakuya looked up, his lieutenant was gone. "Now what the hell was that supposed to mean…" he mumbled, feeling the hot temper of his childhood resurfacing. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and remembered where he was. He wasn't a child anymore. He couldn't throw any more tantrums.

"Sir, there is someone here to see you," a shinigami of his division called.

"Tell them I am busy." He was in no mood to deal with people.

"She is from the 2nd Division and says it's urgent, sir."

Byakuya sighed. He should have left his office and taken a rest when he got the chance. "Let her in."

Resting his forehead in his palm and closing his eyes, he addressed his guest. "What do you want, Yoruichi? I'm really not in the mood for whatever games you've got planned today."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have no games to play with you."

Byakuya's eyes shot open. He expected to look up and see a familiar face, but that's not exactly what he got. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

"My, my, your tone certainly changed after realizing that I wasn't Yoruichi-sama," Soifon smirked.

"Know your place, girl. You are speaking to a captain of the Gotei 13. I repeat, who are you and what is your business here?"

Soifon fell to one knee and bowed. If she was going to get anything done, she'd have to do so respectfully. It's the only way the noble prick would listen at all. "My apologies, Captain Kuchiki. My name is Soifon, and I have just recently joined the 2nd Division Special Forces under Yoruichi-sama. I wish to speak with you."

"What would a new recruit of the Special Forces want to talk to me for?" Byakuya asked suspiciously. "If you have any issues, you should take it up with your captain."

"I have a question that can only be answered by Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya hesitated. He didn't like where this was going. "Proceed."

"I mean no disrespect, sir, but what is your relationship with Yoruichi-sama?"

Byakuya felt his face redden. "I do not have to answer that, and you have no right to be asking me such personal questions. My own lieutenant does not ask such things."

"I saw the two of you last night," Soifon said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"You heard me correctly, Captain." Soifon stood up and looked at Byakuya's eyes. She felt the iciness of them pierce through her body, but she continued to stand there, countering it with the fire in her own eyes.

"Please leave," Byakuya said as calm as he could.

"I'm not leaving until you answer my question."

In the blink of an eye, Byakuya was face-to-face with Soifon. "Are you trying to blackmail me, little girl?"

"I am asking an honest question." Soifon's voice began to shake, but her eyes never lost contact with the man who stood before her.

"My personal life is not up for the discussion at the latest gossip circle. Someone who has not even been here a month has no right to approach a captain and have such demands of them, much less a captain of noble descent," he hissed. "I don't know how that Yoruichi runs her division, but here, you will know who you are and where you stand." He turned away from Soifon. "I will let you off with a warning this time. Approach me again, and I will see to it that you will no longer serve for the Gotei 13. We do not have room for disobedience like yours."

A shaking Soifon clenched her fists in anger. "I love Yoruichi-sama."

Byakuya stopped mid-step. "I will ask you once again. Please leave. If you do not, I will be pushed to use force to remove you from the premises."

"You could at least look people in the eye when you speak to them." Soifon's temper was getting the better of her. This stuck-up captain was no good for her Yoruichi-sama. She couldn't see how the two of them could ever have had any chance of being together. They're too different.

Byakuya turned sharply on his foot and stared at Soifon. "Please. Leave." His voice began to rise.

Soifon scoffed and stomped out of Byakuya's office. For being scared of him deep down inside, she tried her best not to let it show. Her father definitely wouldn't have approved of her immature behavior just now. But it was to protect Yoruichi-sama. She was upholding her vow to protect her at all costs. Surely she can't be blamed for that.

As Byakuya watched the form of the intolerable girl disappear, he still hadn't quite processed everything that had just happened. That girl said she saw him and Yoruichi in the courtyard, which meant that she saw… that. And she also claimed to love Yoruichi. In a way that was more than just simple admiration, he assumed.

He collapsed into his chair and rested his forehead in his palm once again. His migraine seemed to be getting worse. No need to wonder why.

"I'm going to have… a long talk with Yoruichi."


	5. Chapter 5

The training grounds were empty by the time Soifon had returned. The only one who remained was an irritated and slightly panicked Yoruichi, her head scanning in all directions for a missing member.

"Oi, Soifon, where have you been?!" Yoruichi scolded her subordinate when she caught sight of her. "You completely skipped out on today's training. What's the matter with you?"

Soifon stared at the ground and remained silent.

"What possessed you to do such a thing? Just because you get one lesson from me doesn't mean you get to disappear and do whatever you want." Yoruichi noticed the solemn look on Soifon's face. "You've been acting strange all day. What's wrong?" Her voice softened.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama. It won't happen again." Soifon kept her eyes to the ground.

"You know, it'd be a lot easier to talk to you if you looked at me."

Soifon clenched her fists and slowly raised her head. "Yoruichi… sama…"

The captain kept her eyes fixed on her subordinate's. Something was definitely wrong. There seemed to be so much pain in this girl's eyes. She could see the tears wanting to form, but they were being forced back by the stubborn body controlling them that thought it had to stay strong at all times no matter what happened.

Soifon knelt down. "Please forgive me, Yoruichi-sama."

"Hey, hey, what's all this about? I was only kidding." Yoruichi reached down and pulled gently on Soifon's arm. "Come on, get up. I'm sure whatever the reason was, it was a good one."

Soifon brushed Yoruichi's hand away. "I went to see Captain Kuchiki."

"What for?" Yoruichi asked innocently. "You know, you really shouldn't bother other captains too often. It makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you."

Soifon blushed. "Well, it was… about you."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Oh…?"

Soifon nodded. "I… My deepest apologies, Yoruichi-sama, but…" She took a deep breath. "Last night after we returned from our lesson and you told me to rest in my quarters…"

"You didn't, did you?" Yoruichi finished.

She shook her head. "Please forgive me--"

"I always knew you were the curious type," Yoruichi grinned. "How much did you see?"

"… All of it."

"I see."

Soifon was taken aback by the calmness of Yoruichi's reaction. She had expected that her head would have been bitten off for eavesdropping and spying like she did. She was even ready to brace herself to be dismissed from the 2nd Division, but here Yoruichi was. Standing in front of her and… smirking. Almost as if she enjoyed what was unfolding.

"Well then, Soifon, what do you want from me?"

"What do you mean, Yoruichi-sama?"

"Surely you didn't go see Byakuya just to congratulate him," Yoruichi teased.

Soifon remembered their heated conversation. "Certainly… not." She paused. "But I don't want to cause Yoruichi-sama any kind of trouble. I… I just…"

Yoruichi crossed her arms and waited for Soifon to finish.

"I love you, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi stood there for a few seconds before smiling and placing a hand on Soifon's head. "I understand."

Soifon felt a warmness flow through her body as Yoruichi's hand touched the top of her head. It wasn't exactly an intimate gesture, but it was still enough for Soifon. The fact that Yoruichi hadn't rejected her love was more than enough to make her happy.

"Well, Soifon, whether you wanted to cause trouble or not, I think I'm going to get it," Yoruichi laughed. "I have a feeling I'll be getting a visit from little Byakuya sometime in the near future. Now…" Yoruichi's expression turned serious. "I must ask you to not approach Byakuya again until this matter is settled. Got that?"

Soifon slowly nodded. She wasn't sure what was going to happen between Yoruichi and Byakuya, but whatever the captain decided, she was going to have to support her. Even if she doesn't approve of the choices she makes, her duty will always be to serve and protect her. If Yoruichi's heart is ever broken by that noble prick, blood would spill.

"That's all for now. You're free to go, Soifon."

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama." She bowed and disappeared.

Yoruichi sighed heavily. What a mess. She had always thought that Soifon would start to have feelings for her, but she never thought that she would take it to this level. Yoruichi could only imagine the showdown she must have had with Byakuya earlier. Both of them were definitely stubborn. But at the same time, Yoruichi felt drawn to both of them, too. Byakuya had that noble attractiveness, always cool and calm yet strong and mysterious. She also had to admit that, even though it's buried underneath all that noble pride, he did have a humorous side that made him enjoyable to be around. Soifon, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was hotheaded and loud during training, but she clearly knew about respect. Her determination and near obsession of her captain amused Yoruichi. She had to admit she liked the attention, and there were times when she saw some Byakuya in Soifon. They both had a strong sense of duty. Soifon just didn't have the high-and-mighty attitude.

"Yoruichi."

"Right on time as always," Yoruichi said, "Little Byakuya."

The expression on Byakuya's face was clearly not a pleasant one. "Yoruichi, are you aware that one of your subordinates _attacked_ me today?"

"Attacked? I see no scars on you."

"Verbally, I mean."

"Oh, no. What happened?" Yoruichi decided to play this out and see what happens.

Byakuya took in a deep breath. "It was a girl named Soifon. She said she was a new recruit, so I'm not even sure if you know her or not. But in any case, she entered my office and began pestering me about… you."

Yoruichi raised her eyebrow just as she had done earlier in her conversation with Soifon. "Oh?"

"Yes. Can you believe it? She began asking me questions about our relationship and what's going on." Byakuya hesitated. "She claims to have seen what happened here last night."

"My, how interesting," Yoruichi replied in a mock-surprised voice. "Well, how did you respond?"

"I avoided her questions and told her she had no right to ask me such things. I should not have to answer those things for anyone, as a matter of fact."

"Because you're a captain?"

"Because I am a captain from a noble family."

"I see."

Byakuya eyed Yoruichi. "Well? Do you need me to point her out so you can properly punish her?"

"Punish her?" Yoruichi chuckled. "What's to punish?"

"She has no right to deliberately come at me like that. My own subordinates do not approach me so bluntly."

"It's good for members of my division to have backbone. We can't have wimps defending Seireitei, you know."

"A girl of her standard has no right to say what she did."

"So she has no right to express what her heart feels?"

"There is a time for things like that. Emotions cannot get mixed up in work. Even if--"

"Oh, come on, Byakuya," Yoruichi interrupted, "Have you forgotten that even you have a heart? What do you do when it tells you something? Do you just disregard it and focus on your work because that's 'the right thing to do'?"

Byakuya paused. "Emotions have always been nothing but a headache for me."

"So I've been nothing but a headache?"

"That's not what I… well… in a sense, I suppose so. But it's only because things are so damn complicated, Yoruichi."

"Because you make them that way," she said matter-of-factly. "I do know who this girl is. Soifon. Yes, she is a new recruit, but I can see that she holds great potential. It's useful to make contact with your subordinates every now and then and actually try to learn something about them, you know." Yoruichi referred to the detachment of Byakuya from the rest of his division. He was their superior and they were his subordinates. He gave the orders and they followed them. It was as simple as that. "This girl knows what she's doing. She knows what she wants. And if that's too much for you, then I don't really know what to say. She just expressed what was in her heart, which is more than you've done lately. Even nobles are human beings, Byakuya, and all humans have emotions, whether we want to or not."

Byakuya didn't reply. Instead, he turned and prepared to leave. "It's getting late. I should return to my division."

"You can't always run away from your problems, little Byakuya."

Byakuya stopped and looked back.

"And besides," Yoruichi smirked, "No matter how much you run, I can always catch up with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Byakuya found himself pacing in his room all night. This was definitely not where he imagined he would be. He was supposed to be the calm and collected one. Instead, he's being tossed about in the hands of a mouthy, purple-haired woman. How unsightly. It seemed like he had to completely avoid the 2nd Division now. Who knew what rumors had been flying around. The last thing he needed was to bring the Kuchiki name down because he was the topic of some gossiping trainees.

Thoughts swirled in his head. Why was he holding on so tightly when it would be so much easier to just let it all go? Emotions like these only cause him problems. He didn't need them. He shouldn't need them.

He noticed a faint trace of daylight appearing in the sky. Opening his door, he saw that dawn was coming. He had just wasted an entire night drowning in his own contemplation. As he began to slide his door shut, a voice interrupted his action.

"Kuchiki-sama?" A servant appeared down the hall.

Byakuya acknowledged her presence with glance and a nod.

"It's awfully early. Is there something that Kuchiki-sama needs?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"Kuchiki-sama is troubled," the servant stated bluntly. Her master was always distant, but the look in his eyes seemed more distant and lonely than usual. Like he was longing for something as he gazed at the rising sun on the horizon.

Byakuya was taken aback. It wasn't usual for him to converse with the servants. He was so used to them simply coming and going without a word that at times he forgot they were human beings, too. They could sense and observe emotions just like anyone else. With a heavy sigh, he beckoned the servant into his room. Byakuya wasn't quite sure what he was doing. All he knew was that he needed someone to talk to, and he wasn't about to speak to Yoruichi in his current state. Especially not if she _was_ the entire issue.

The servant hesitated. "It… It is not proper for me to enter Byakuya's room if I have no task to do there."

"Then I will give you a task," Byakuya finally spoke.

The servant's feet shifted momentarily. She stayed in the same spot, not daring to raise her eyes.

"Do not think I am so uncivilized as to take advantage of you," Byakuya said sharply, a hint of offense taken in his voice. "I am merely in need of some… advice." The words sounded foreign to him. The entire scene was foreign to him. Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the Kuchiki family, was asking for advice about relationships from his very own servant. At least it was early so that no one would notice.

"Yes… sir." She was still hesitant, but she decided it wouldn't be safe to defy her master any longer. Something was troubling him, and if she could help, maybe it would put her master in a better mood. He was always so uptight.

The servant entered his room and looked around nervously. She had been in here numerous times to clean, but it felt awkward with Byakuya standing there with her, acknowledging her presence.

Byakuya sat by the table and gestured for his servant to do the same. After she did, he gave her a long and cold stare. "Before I begin, keep in mind that anything that I tell you does not leave this room."

The servant felt a drop of sweat fall down the side of her face. "Y-Yes, sir."

"And you will be completely honest with me, or I will see to it that you return to the streets of Rukongai."

She nodded shakily to his threat. _'I knew I shouldn't have gotten up so early today. I didn't need to call out either. Me and my big mouth,'_ she cursed herself.

"Let me be get straight to the point," Byakuya began. "It's early in the morning, and I'm not exactly well-rested. I don't have the energy to dance around topics."

'_You never do,_' the servant thought.

"Tell me," he paused. "Have you ever fallen in love?"

The servant opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Of all things to talk about, it had to be love. She tried to calm her already nervous body, but it was no use. Instead of trying to utter a response, she decided to just nod.

"Did you encounter any problems during this relationship?"

Again, she nodded. This didn't exactly seem like an advising session. It felt more like an interrogation.

"Was there ever a time when it felt like you just didn't understand each other?"

"Yes, sir." She seemed to be gaining her voice. "It is expected to occur in almost all relationships."

"And how did you overcome those problems?"

"Umm… forgive me, Kuchiki-sama, but… I'm not entirely comfortable sharing my personal--"

"I thought we had an agreement." Byakuya looked at his servant.

Just as she had seemed to gain her composure, she lost it in an instant with that glare from Byakuya. She took a deep breath. Mustering all of the courage she had, the servant blurted, "If this is about Captain Shihouin…"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Pardon my rudeness, Kuchiki-sama, but what has been going on between you and Captain Shihouin…" She shifted in her seat. "Well, it hasn't exactly been secret."

Byakuya's insides went rigid, but he didn't let it show.

"Kuchiki-sama?" She noticed the sudden blank expression on Byakuya's face. '_This Shihouin Yoruichi must mean a lot to him...' _Just as she was about to say something more, her master dismissed her.

"You may leave." His eyes remained fixed on the same spot on the table in front of him.

The servant stood up and bowed to Byakuya before sliding the door open. "Communication," she said as she took a step outside.

Byakuya looked up at his servant. "What did you say?"

"Communication," she repeated, "It's the key to understanding in any relationship. It's how I overcame a lot of problems with my first love. He's still my only love." She turned back to face Byakuya. "And I am still his," she smiled and shut the door.

Yoruichi sat and rested her head on her arms on the small table inside her room. She hadn't slept all night either. "What are you thinking, Byakuya?" she mumbled to herself.

She was so repulsed by his behavior sometimes. He was the epitome of everything she despised about being a noble, but something kept her going back. Somehow, she still felt comfortable with him. Could it be because they had known each other since childhood? Were these feelings of love actually just feelings of friendship? There was no way for Yoruichi to know. The more she thought about it, the more confused she became.

Almost on cue, she noticed a familiar silhouette appear outside her door. Her body shot up, but she noticed the shadow kept walking past her room. Her heart sank. Maybe it was just her lack of sleep playing tricks on her eyes. "I really should get some rest…" She slumped back over the table and continued her brooding.

With the day's first rays of sunlight, Soifon awoke. She spent much of the night tossing and turning, praying that everything would turn out alright. _'Was it a mistake for me to approach Captain Kuchiki like that? What if I've made things worse? But I just had to. I can't just sit idly by and let Yoruichi-sama make a mistake.'_ She sat up in her bed and shook her head, trying to shake away all of her thoughts. Soifon decided that an early morning walk would probably help to clear her mind. If anything, maybe she would drop by Yoruichi-sama's room and see if she was awake yet.

A groggy Soifon slid open her door to find an unexpected visitor standing there, ready to knock. She instantly became awake. "You!" she hissed. "What are you doing here?!"

Byakuya stood before Soifon. "I apologize for my rude behavior the other day."

Soifon's expression slightly lightened. "You… what?" She was imagining things. It couldn't be real. Soifon felt an urge to pinch herself, but she decided against it.

"You heard me correctly. That is all the business I have here." Byakuya turned and prepared to depart, leaving Soifon to absorb what had just happened. "And little girl," he called back, "if you're planning on visiting Yoruichi, please do so at a later time."

Soifon could do nothing but stare at the back of the 6th Division Captain's haori and scarf fluttering as he walked away.

Again, the same silhouette flashed by Yoruichi's door, but this time it stopped. _'Surely it's not just my imagination this time…'_ She didn't get up until she heard his voice.

"Yoruichi, I know you're in there." That calm and cool voice was undoubtedly Byakuya's.

Yoruichi opened the door with a fake-annoyed expression. "It's early, little Byakuya."

"It doesn't look like you got much sleep either."

"What do you want?" Yoruichi crossed her arms.

Byakuya stared for a few moments into Yoruichi's eyes. "I've decided to stop running."

A grin broke across Yoruichi's face.


	7. Chapter 7

"He told me to stay away from Yoruichi-sama's room until later…" Soifon was laying on her back on her bed. Since her brief – and awkward – encounter with Byakuya a few moments ago, her mind felt scrambled. She had engrained an image of the 6th Division captain in her mind. He was someone incapable of human emotion, a cold and apathetic shell who didn't deserve anyone's love in return, especially not her Yoruichi-sama's. But what had just happened wasn't a dream. She was sure of it. Kuchiki Byakuya had just gone to her room and apologized to her. It may have appeared forced, but Soifon caught the look in Byakuya's eyes. He wasn't apologizing just to humor her. He actually meant it. Was he doing it for Yoruichi? What had happened between the two of them?

Soifon needed someone to talk to, but the only person she ever had was her father. Since she came to Seireitei, she had been on her own. Yoruichi was the closest person she had, and she was apparently forbidden to go there for the time being. Soifon decided to respect Byakuya's order. It was the least she could do.

"Maybe he does deserve Yoruichi-sama after all." Soifon sat up and looked at her zanpakutou leaning against the cabinet in a corner. Walking over, she picked it up and walked out of her room. "Come on, Suzumebachi."

"Well?" Yoruichi walked back and knelt beside her table. "Don't just stand there like a fool."

Byakuya stepped into her room and slid the door shut behind him.

"I couldn't sleep all of last night," he began and paused. It was never Byakuya's strong suit to talk about his emotions like this.

Yoruichi observed Byakuya's face. He always tried to hide his true feelings, but she was always able to see right through his masks.

"I know you like to be blunt, and I hardly have the energy for more games with you today." Byakuya remained standing over Yoruichi. "So I'll be brief."

It was a little intimidating to have Byakuya stand over Yoruichi with such a serious expression. Usually she was the one looking down on him. This cool aggressive side of Byakuya was one she didn't get to see often. She had to admit it was kind of sexy.

"Look, we've known each other for a while now, and we haven't always seen eye to eye. But still, we found a way to get along." Despite Yoruichi's eyes never leaving Byakuya's face, his gaze never met hers. His eyes remained fixed on a spot on the opposite wall, almost as if he was afraid that looking at Yoruichi would cause him to forget whatever it was he came to say. "I guess you could say we're friends of a sort. I still remember when I first met you. I detested you. Your behavior, your obnoxiousness, your rudeness. I thought you didn't deserve to be from a noble family. I still think that at times."

"Is all of this supposed to be helping your case or did you just come here early in the morning to bash me?" Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow.

Byakuya shook his head. "My mind just wandered back is all."

Yoruichi smirked. "The way that you could never beat me at tag."

Byakuya let a smile slip out. "Because I let you win."

"You could have fooled me with all how much you were sweating and panting."

"That was just--"

"This is hardly blunt, Byakuya," Yoruichi interrupted. Her expression turned serious and Byakuya knew that he couldn't bide his time anymore.

Byakuya shuffled his feet and swallowed. "Fine, I care about you. Blunt enough?" He could feel the blood rushing to his face after he said the words. The sound of his heart pounding filled his ears and he remained frozen to his spot. He would have jumped out of his skin at the sound of the knock on the door were it not for the grace that had been drilled into him by his grandfather.

The knock sounded again. "Yoruichi-sama."

"I'm busy. Whatever it is can wait."

"I'm afraid it is my duty to report to the captain any injuries in her squad."

"Open the door and come in. Have you contacted the 4th Division?"

The messenger shinigami took one step into the room and knelt down. "Yes, Captain, and relief units have been sent to the location of the injured."

"Who's the idiot who got himself in this position?"

"Soifon."

Yoruichi didn't say anything. When he heard no response from his captain, the shinigami looked up and saw Byakuya standing behind her. "E-Excuse me. I was not aware that you were in a meeting with Captain Kuchiki."

Yoruichi looked behind her and gave Byakuya an apologetic look. Byakuya didn't respond to her, only hoping that whatever redness had invaded his face a few minutes ago had disappeared. Instead, he shot a glare at the shinigami before them. He was a bit unnerved at the presence of another person. It was bad enough that rumors about him and Yoruichi were already flying around because they were seen together. Now he was found in her room in the early morning. It didn't look promising. Then there was the issue of this Soifon girl. She seemed to constantly get in the way. If it wasn't storming into his office and barraging him with questions, it was preventing him from spending time with Yoruichi. He wasn't stupid. He saw the way Yoruichi's face tensed when she heard that it was Soifon who was injured. If it were anyone else in her squad, she probably would have just brushed it off and let the 4th Division handle it.

"Byakuya…"

Byakuya was already on his way out. "Take care of your squad first. We'll settle our own matters later." He didn't want to admit defeat, but Soifon was still a part of Yoruichi's squad. It wouldn't be right from him to keep her from tending to her duties as a captain.

"You may leave," Yoruichi dismissed the shinigami. "I'll be heading to the 4th Division. If anyone comes looking for me, you'll know where to point them."

"Yes, ma'am."

Soifon's eyes slowly flickered open. As they slowly readjusted to the light, she felt a sharp pain in her right arm. "Where am I?" She sat up and noticed that she wasn't in the woods anymore. She saw other beds next to her, some with injured shinigami and some empty. There were medicinal herbs in jars on the tables, and shinigami performing kido on the injured. She must be in the 4th Division.

"Are you finally awake?" The sweet and gentle voice of Captain Unohana called to Soifon.

Soifon noticed that her arm had been bandaged. Her hand was still exposed, but she could see traces of redness from wielding Suzumebachi. "What happened?"

"You were found in the outskirts of Seireitei unconscious. When you were brought here, your reiatsu level had almost been depleted." Unohana sat beside Soifon's bed. "No doubt you were training with your zanpakutou."

Soifon was amazed at how much Captain Unohana could tell from just observing her. She began scanning the room for her zanpakutou.

Unohana brought out a katana from underneath the bed. "Your zanpakutou is safe."

"Captain Unohana," the lieutenant of the 4th Division poked his head into the room. "Captain Shihouin is here to see her subordinate."

Unohana nodded. "Thank you, Seinosuke-san." She turned back to Soifon as she handed her her zanpakutou. "Be more careful next time," she warmly smiled and exited the room, giving a bow to Yoruichi as she entered. Yoruichi returned the gesture.

Looking at Soifon with a pitiable expression, Yoruichi sighed and took Unohana's former place next to her bed. "Idiot," Yoruichi said, "what were you doing? They told me you almost used up all of your reiatsu."

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama, I just… needed something to do." Soifon's eyes fell down to her right arm.

Yoruichi touched Soifon's zanpakutou. "You were training with this, weren't you?"

Soifon remained silent, ashamed of being seen as a failure.

"Suzumebachi," Yoruichi picked the sword up and unsheathed it halfway. "Nigeki Kessatsu. That's its special ability, right? You can kill someone in two strikes." She pushed Soifon's zanpakutou back into its sheath and placed it gently next to Soifon on the bed. "I've only heard about it, though. I've always been curious as to how that works."

"I'm not strong enough, Yoruichi-sama," Soifon said with a tone of disgust.

"You only just got here. I'm not expecting you to have mastered your zanpakutou. To be honest, I'm surprised you can even achieve shikai."

Soifon wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment, but she didn't care. "I have to be strong so I can protect you."

"Who says I need protecting?" Yoruichi said defensively. "I'm the captain here, you know."

"N-No, that's not what I meant," Soifon stammered. Her cheeks were tinged with a slight pink. "I didn't mean to belittle Yoruichi-sama. I only meant that… I promised my father I would watch over you. Just like he and the rest of my family watched over the Shihouin family. It's our duty to protect--"

Yoruichi put her hand over Soifon's mouth. "You can stop right there. I get enough of the noble duty crap from Byakuya. I don't need it from my subordinates, too." Though her tone was firm, Yoruichi was smiling.

"Yoruichi-sama…" The bright eyes and welcoming smile of her captain always put Soifon at ease. A small smile broke over her face. "I think I should get some rest, Yoruichi-sama. I will recover and return to the division as soon as possible."

Yoruichi gently took Soifon's injured hand. She ran her fingers over the red welts along Soifon's middle finger where Suzumebachi extended. She brought her hand up to her face and kissed it. "Take your time," she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, everyone! Sorry for the delay on the new chapter. The time gaps between each chapter will probably be a bit longer than before. The new semester has just started for me, and between homework and 8AM classes, it's going to be more difficult for me to update T_T  
Thanks again and enjoy~!  
**

**

* * *

**

After Yoruichi left, Soifon slowly caressed the spot where Yoruichi's lips had brushed against her hand. The burning pain that was there only seconds ago had vanished. It may have just been Soifon's own wishful thinking, but she couldn't deny the fact that she hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

"Take care of her," Yoruichi addressed Unohana as she was leaving.

Unohana nodded. "Of course, Yoruichi-san. You ought to take care of yourself, too." The gentle woman smiled warmly.

"I will." Yoruichi raised an arm and waved without turning back. Everything always seemed to clash together at the same time. First the courtyard and Soifon's little outburst in Byakuya's office, then his confession and her injury.

His confession.

Yoruichi couldn't exactly say she didn't see it coming. With all that's been happening between the two of them recently, it was only a matter of time. He definitely wasn't just saying it to humor her. He wasn't that kind of person. And, despite her grogginess from the lack of sleep the night before, she still caught the look in his eyes. The coldness had melted away for a split second as he told her he cared about her. They were replaced with a glint of hope. A hope that she returned the feeling. She had never seen Byakuya so vulnerable. To be quite honest, Yoruichi was thankful for Soifon's injury. What would her reply have been? She still doesn't know. It was true that she did care for Byakuya, but it wasn't on the same level. Yoruichi feared that rejecting him would pierce his ego. He had a hard enough time as it was managing both a household and a division of the Gotei 13. But she definitely couldn't keep this charade up. Not with Soifon around.

As tempted as he was to wait at the 2nd Division for Yoruichi to return, Byakuya decided against it. He had already made a fool of himself once today. He didn't need to wait around like some desperate puppy. For all he knew, Yoruichi would stay at the 4th Division and accompany her injured subordinate. Instead, he found himself wandering the streets of Seireitei aimlessly, with no real destination. He just wanted to get away.

"What the hell did I just do?" he scolded himself, the fiery temper from his childhood temporarily resurfacing. "I told myself I would never get into this kind of situation. Something as pointless as love isn't needed. I would marry for the sake of the Kuchiki clan. For the sake of producing an heir to continue the line. And now what? What have you become, Byakuya? You lose your mind over this woman."

An image of Soifon flashed through his mind. "But does she feel the same way?"

Yoruichi slid open the door to her room, somewhat dismayed at finding it empty. "Oi," she called to one of the servants. "Did Byakuya ever come back?"

"Captain Kuchiki? I'm afraid not," the servant answered.

Yoruichi crossed her arms but gave a small sigh of relief. "Well, I guess I can dodge that bullet for another day." Her own words repeated tauntingly in her head. _'You can't always run from your problems…'_ Yoruichi rubbed her temples. "Oh shut up, will you."

Yoruichi continued to visit Soifon each day in the 4th Division until her injury healed.

"Hey." It had been three days since Soifon's incident. "How are you feeling?"

Soifon just nodded.

Yoruichi glanced at Soifon's arm. "The welts seem to be disappearing. You'll be back with us in no time at all," she smiled.

Soifon sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, looking ready to run. "What are you doing?"

"Yoruichi-sama." Soifon's voice was quiet but firm. "Please convince Captain Unohana that I am healed and ready to return to the division."

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I do that? If she says you're not ready to return, then I trust her judgment."

"I beg you, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon pleaded. "I can't stand just lying in this bed anymore. I feel so helpless. So useless. I'm not getting any stronger. I feel like I'm getting weaker each day because I am not out there protecting you like I should be." She clenched her fists and tears could be seen forming in the corners of her eyes. "Please, Yoruichi-sama…"

Yoruichi sat down next to Soifon on the bed. "You know, you're not the only person in my division," she teased. "And who's the captain here? I'm supposed to be the one protecting _you_." Her expression turned serious and she looked at the girl sitting next to her. "Look, I understand that you want to get stronger. I really do. But I don't want to risk your health in the process. There comes a time when we just have to accept that you need to step back and take a breather. Just because you know when to quit, it doesn't make you a failure. It means you're strong enough to recognize your weaknesses, and you'll be able to remember that for next time and make yourself even stronger than you were."

"But I…"

"Shh," Yoruichi interrupted and stood up. "Just be good and listen to Unohana's orders. My guess is that she isn't the captain of this division for nothing."

Soifon followed suit and stood up.

Yoruichi turned sharply and stared threateningly at her. "What did I just say?"

Soifon felt her cheeks heat up and her heart pound. Her eyes locked with her captain's. She had never seen such a menacing look on Yoruichi's face before. "I-I… I was going to ask if it would be alright for me to recover in my own room in the 2nd Division quarters…" Her voice trailed off and her gaze fell to her feet.

In one swift motion, Yoruichi grabbed a hold of Soifon's right arm, pushed her onto the bed, and straddled her body to prevent her from getting up again. A sudden sharp pain shot through Soifon and she let out a groan.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Still having a grasp Soifon's arm, Yoruichi lowered her head so that her face was only inches away from her subordinate's. "Don't make me repeat myself," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Just be a good girl and don't cause anymore trouble."

Soifon felt her cheeks flush even more and her heart pound faster and louder. Yoruichi's words and tone were harsh, but she could see the concern in the softness of her eyes. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face. It was definitely awkward to be so close to Yoruichi in this position, but she couldn't deny she didn't like it either. She heard footsteps approaching the room. _'I swear, if it's Captain Kuchiki…'_

"Alright, since everyone seems to be preoccupied, I guess I'll have to change your band… a… ges…" Seinosuke stopped in the doorway. "What's going on in here?" He looked at his supposed patient and the woman above her. "Captain Shihouin?"

"Ah, sorry, Lieutenant Yamada." Yoruichi immediately released Soifon and stood up. "I was just having a talk with my subordinate." She headed for the doorway where Seinosuke was still standing. "Please let Captain Unohana know that I'd like a daily report on the progress of Soifon. Rather, just let her know that I'd like to be informed if she ever leaves this room."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Seinosuke took a small hop and removed himself from the doorway to let Yoruichi exit. He looked at Soifon, who still lay on the bed, slowly rubbing her right arm. "Erm, are you alright?"

"Just change my bandages, please," Soifon replied dryly.

"Ahh, seriously, to do something like that…" Yoruichi scratched the back of her head as she walked out of the 4th Division. "And then to get caught." She remembered the flabbergasted look on Seinosuke's face and couldn't help but laugh. "I wonder what kind of rumors I'll hear flying about tomorrow."

Up ahead, she saw someone disappear around the corner. Yoruichi didn't catch the person's face, but she didn't have to, nor did she want to at the moment. The fluttering scarf and white haori was all she needed to see. "Shit." Immediately, she slowed down. Even though Byakuya was walking with his back turned to her, she didn't want to risk being detected. The man had an uncanny way of always knowing her whereabouts.

"Shit," Byakuya cursed as he turned the corner. "I hope she didn't see me." He continued to walk, pretending that he didn't just purposely turn the corner to avoid the purple-haired woman. "Whatever she has to say to me, I'm pretty sure it's not something that I want to hear."

Yoruichi carefully walked across the street that Byakuya had just come from. He could feel a faint trace of her reiatsu sneaking around behind him, but he just kept walking, pretending not to notice. No doubt she was trying to avoid him, too.

Once Yoruichi had successfully made it out of Byakuya's sight, she sighed heavily. She felt like she had been holding her breath.

Byakuya found himself in front of the Kuchiki manor. It was the only place that he could ever go to in order to get away from that woman. "Look at what you've been reduced to." He clenched his fists in frustration. "If only she wasn't such a damn difficult person."

Yoruichi made it back to her room and slid the door shut behind her quickly, as if Byakuya would pop out of nowhere if she didn't.

A shadow appeared on the opposite side of the door. _'You've gotta be kidding me…'_

"Yoruichi-sama?"

"Oh, it's just you." Yoruichi's pulse began to slow down upon hearing the voice of her servant. "What do you need?"

"Erm, I was about to ask if Yoruichi-sama needed anything. Yoruichi-sama certainly seems… unlike herself."

Yoruichi slid the door open. The sudden movement caught the servant by surprise and she jumped back.

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine," Yoruichi grinned.

The servant nodded slowly and bowed. "My apologies, Yoruichi-sama."

She watched the servant walk down the hallway and disappear from sight. Closing the door again, she walked to her bed and collapsed onto it.

'_You can't always run away from your problems.'_ The same taunting words played over and over again in her mind. Yoruichi made a disgusted face. "Damn it, shut up, will you? I'll tell him when I'm good and ready."


	9. Chapter 9

Byakuya wandered into his room. He didn't care that he completely just left his division. He didn't care that he had just abandoned his duties. He didn't care that he was acting like a brat again. He should have cared, especially after all of the talk about noble duty that had been instilled in him, but he just didn't at the moment. He just wanted to be somewhere where he would have a chance to sort things out and recollect himself without any interferences. Especially not from an obnoxious, yellow-eyed captain.

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya's body tensed upon hearing his grandfather's voice. So much for no interferences. "Grandfather," he replied monotonously, trying to hide his frustration with his situation.

Ginrei stepped into Byakuya's tidily kept room. His grandson had always been responsible and organized. Temperamental as he might have been when he was younger, after he had learned to control his attitude, he was pretty level-headed on everything. Even if something bothered him, he wouldn't show it. He would simply disregard it or deal with it gracefully, like a true noble should. It definitely wasn't normal for Ginrei to find Byakuya with such a distressed look on his face. It was an expression he hadn't seen for years, and it was one he hadn't hoped he would see again.

"Grandfather…" Byakuya repeated weakly. He turned to face the former head of the family and found himself at a loss for words. There was no way that he could tell Ginrei the truth. There was also no way that he could flat out lie.

"It's the middle of the day. What are you doing here, Byakuya?" Ginrei asked accusingly. "Are you in trouble?"

"Of course not," Byakuya responded too quickly. Ginrei raised his eyebrow. "I'm just… tired. My lieutenant has agreed to take over my duties for the rest of the day." The fabrications had begun. There was no going back now. "There hasn't been much activity anyhow. The workload isn't something that he couldn't handle." Byakuya pushed the image of the stacks of paperwork laying on his desk out of his mind. "Am I not allowed to come back to my own house and simply rest without being given the third degree?" Byakuya tried to reassert himself as the head of the household.

Ginrei sighed. "Come talk to me when you've calmed down." Without another word, he left Byakuya's room.

Byakuya couldn't help but scowl at the open and empty doorway.

"What's the report?" Yoruichi didn't even turn to face the messenger from the 4th Division.

"Soifon's wounds are continuing to recover at a steady pace," the messenger stated.

"And?"

"… And she has not traveled outside of her room," he finished.

Yoruichi nodded, still not turning around. "Thank you." As the messenger left, Yoruichi's lips curved into a smile. "Well, whaddya know. The girl can obey orders."

Soifon stared at the ceiling as she lay in her bed. How long had it been? A day? Two days? Yoruichi had ceased her daily visits. A part of Soifon felt empty, but at the same time, she felt such exhilaration remembering the last time they made contact. She had told herself that she would follow orders and please Yoruichi-sama. She would make a full recovery like she wanted, and then she would go to Yoruichi and sort things out. Raising her arm, she blessed and cursed her naiveté. She had injured herself and gotten herself temporarily out of the division and away from her captain. But at the same time, she found out how much Yoruichi actually cared about her. The scar tissue that had developed on her hand would eventually fade, so Seinosuke said. But Soifon knew that scars never really disappeared. Hers would be a constant reminder of her weakness, both in fighting and in love. And that reminder of weakness would force her to get stronger until she conquered both.

Byakuya stood outside the door of his grandfather's room. He inhaled deeply and was about to speak, but Ginrei beat him to it.

"Come in," came his grandfather's voice.

Byakuya slowly slid the door open.

"If you're trying to prove that you've calmed down, your loud intake of breath a few seconds ago isn't very convincing," Ginrei teased. He had a piece of parchment laid out on the table and a brush in his hand. Upon seeing his grandson, he rolled the parchment up and tucked it away, sliding a teapot and two cups into the middle of the table instead.

Byakuya stepped in and knelt opposite the elderly man. His eyes remained fixed on a patch of the carpet in front of him.

"Whenever you're ready." Ginrei poured a cup of tea and slid it gently over to his grandson.

The young man's eyes slowly averted from the ground to the cup. He stared blankly at the steam coming off of the clear, lightly green liquid.

"Well, if you won't fill me in on what's going on in your life, I guess I'll fill you in on what's been going on in mine." Ginrei gave Byakuya another chance to speak. When he saw the hesitant look on his face, he gave up. "I've been hearing rumors, Byakuya."  
Byakuya felt his fingers twitch. He gripped the fabric of his hakama even tighter. "About what?" His voice surprisingly calm.

"About your… what shall we call it… affairs with the Shihouin princess?"

'_Shit.'_

Ginrei kept his eyes fixed on Byakuya's profile. If anything he had just said had struck a chord with him, his grandson definitely didn't show it on his face. The old man's eyes traveled down to where Byakuya's hands were clenched so tightly that the whites of his knuckles clearly showed. "Well, well. Care to explain what all this is about, Byakuya?"

"Quite honestly, I'd rather not, Grandfather," came the dry reply. Byakuya may have been shaking on the inside, but hell would freeze over before he ever let Ginrei see that.

Ginrei gave a slight nod. He may be old, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew what was going on. "Well, Byakuya, I'm surprised. She doesn't seem like your type."

For the first time that day, Byakuya's eyes met his grandfather's. A small smile crept onto the older man's face.

"So I was right."

Byakuya gave a small scoff.

"Just remember where your priorities are," Ginrei simply stated as he took another sip of tea.

"Everything should be for the sake of the Kuchiki name," he replied robotically. "I know, Grandfather."

Yoruichi was dismayed yet relieved to find the 6th Division Captain's office empty and dark. She welcomed herself in and walked around the desk. Everything was organized into neat stacks, unlike her own office that had little explosions of papers in various places. How she still managed to get everything done in a timely manner was beyond her. Sitting down in the chair behind the desk, she opened a drawer and removed a sheet of blank paper. Yoruichi never did care for privacy. Picking up a pen, she began to scribble a note in her coarse calligraphy. Compared to the elegant calligraphy found on the surrounding papers, it was obvious that this was not the handwriting of the 6th Division captain. Capping the pen and blowing gently over the page to ensure the ink was dry, Yoruichi folded the note and left it in the middle of the desk. A sudden clatter made Yoruichi jump.

"Ah, sorry, Captain Shihouin!" It was the 6th Division's lieutenant. The bags under his eyes showed his exhaustion. "What are you doing here?"

Yoruichi picked the newly written note in between her index and middle fingers. "Just a little something for Byakuya."

"Oh, the captain… I'm not quite sure where he is." He scratched the back of his head and let out a yawn. "Excuse me. But umm… yeah, he just kinda… left. All I know is that I'm supposed to finish that." He pointed at the neat stacks of paperwork and groaned. "They seem to get bigger instead of smaller every time I come back to get more."

"It's not like Byakuya to just disappear," Yoruichi thought out loud.

The lieutenant shrugged. "I just follow orders. If the captain isn't here, it's my duty to pick up the slack."

Yoruichi nodded. "Well, I won't be of any more bother. Just make sure that Byakuya gets this." She replaced the note on the desk.

"Of course, Captain Shihouin." The lieutenant bowed.

"Take it easy," Yoruichi said as she waved and closed the door. As she came out of the office, she was immediately greeted by a jigokuchou. She arched an eyebrow. "From the 4th Division?"

Yoruichi extended her finger and allowed the butterfly to land and deliver its message. A smile spread across Yoruichi's face. "I think that's the best news I've heard all day."

"Good news, Soifon-san." Seinosuke had the usual goofy but gentle smile on his face as he walked in with a tray of fresh bandages. "Captain Unohana says after one more night's rest, you can get out of here." He set the tray on the table beside the bed and motioned for her to sit up.

Soifon resisted the urge to jump up and down with glee as she heard Seinosuke's report. "Really?!" she beamed. _'Finally! Finally I'll be able to get out of here.'_

Seinosuke began unwrapping the tattered bandages on Soifon's arm. As she looked down, she noticed that the red marks were definitely fading. She flexed her fingers and felt no stinging surging through her arm like she had in the past few days.

The jigokuchou returned through the window of Soifon's room and hovered by her head.

"Eh, it came back? Did it not reach Captain Shihouin?" Seinosuke reached out for it, but instead, the butterfly landed on Soifon's shoulder and delivered its message.

"_Captain Shihouin says that she will be awaiting Soifon's return."_

Soifon blushed and tried to hide her smile. "No, she definitely got the message."


	10. Chapter 10

Byakuya's first reaction to seeing his lieutenant asleep in the division headquarters was to scold him. Then he remembered that he was most likely the reason for his exhaustion. He carefully walked to couch in the middle of the room, where his lieutenant was peacefully dozing. Despite the captain's attempts to make no sounds, his lieutenant's eyes shot open when he approached.

"Ah, C-Captain Kuchiki!" he stammered, quickly wiping the corner of his mouth where a bit of drool had leaked out. "S-Sorry! It won't happen again! I was just…"

Byakuya simply walked over to his lieutenant's desk and took the remaining stack of papers. "You make take the rest of today off." Without another word, he disappeared into his office. The lieutenant collapsed back into his slumber.

Byakuya neatly placed the new paperwork atop the already towering stacks that overflowed on his desk. Something didn't look right. Something was off. A folded scrap of paper was lying on his desk. A folded scrap of paper that definitely wasn't there when he had left earlier. He noticed that a few of his drawers were slightly ajar as well. Someone had obviously been here. _'Things can never just be simple, can they,'_ he thought as he unfolded the note. He cringed at the rough calligraphy and was tempted to toss the note aside until he read the first two words on the note.

_Little Byakuya._

There was only one person who had the nerve to call him by that name. Curious, he read on.

I think it would do us both some good if we actually talked one of these days. Let me know when you've come out of hiding.

The note wasn't signed, but there was no need it. Byakuya definitely knew it was from Yoruichi. "That damn woman…" he cursed as he walked out of his office and shut the door with a little more force than he intended to. The sudden noise awoke his poor lieutenant, whose entire body shot up.

"Wh-What's going on? Are we under attack??" He clearly wasn't at his best after waking up.

"Don't be ridiculous," Byakuya snapped as he walked out of the division headquarters.

"Captain…?" Before he knew it, Byakuya had disappeared. Again. "Damnit, what the hell just happened? The Captain doesn't usually raise his tone like that…" A sudden thought struck the lieutenant. "Captain Shihouin's note!"

Yoruichi decided to go to the 4th Division and personally escort Soifon back. Despite not having visited her since she had forbidden her to leave Unohana's care, Yoruichi had to admit that she missed the young girl's presence. She was an interesting person to be around. On one hand naively innocent and on the other, determinedly passionate. She was also strong. It was rare for new recruits to be able to release their zanpakutou so quickly and not receive serious injuries. The welts on Soifon's hand were just minor damages compared to other things she's seen in premature shikai releases. She was also obedient. It may be because of the fact that she had feelings for her, but Yoruichi took whatever she could get.

Those feelings…

Yoruichi didn't deny that she felt something for Soifon, too. Things were just so comfortable, so natural around her. Yoruichi didn't feel like she had to put on the noble mask and act all high and might. Sure, that may have been the reason why Soifon started paying attention to her in the first place, but even she could tell that Soifon was more relaxed when they just acted like themselves. No nobility and servant stuff. Yoruichi had always hated it. She envied the commoners who were free to do as they wished. She always felt so trapped. That's why she took up shunpo and constantly worked to make it the best. She loved to run. She loved to run away from all of the hardships and responsibility that came with being the princess of a noble family. She just wanted to be free, to be able to feel the wind rush through her as she went wherever her heart desired. Somehow, Byakuya never understood that.

But Soifon clearly did. Her determination to rise to the top and attain her goals at any cost was something she admired about the girl. Yoruichi never felt like she had to explain herself in front of Soifon. Byakuya, on the other hand, seemed to constantly question her behavior. Even if he never said it aloud, the disapproving expressions on his face were more than enough.

Yoruichi arrived at the 4th Division and greeted Unohana before proceeding to Soifon's room. She poked her head in and found Soifon still sleeping on her bed. Yoruichi smiled as she sat herself down on the chair located next to the bed. She leaned back and waited for Soifon to wake up.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, but Captain Shihouin isn't here."

Byakuya's eyes pierced threateningly at the shinigami who had given him this unpleasant information. "Then where is she?" His voice came out calm as usual despite the shaking frustration he felt inside.

"4th Division, sir," the shinigami replied.

"Has she been injured?"

The shinigami shook his head. "But a member of our division was severely injured a few days ago. Captain Shihouin probably went to visit her."

'_Her?'_ Byakuya's eyes narrowed. He swallowed thickly. "Did Captain Shihouin mention a name?"

The shinigami shrugged. "My guess is Soifon."

Byakuya felt his stomach drop a bit.

"She's been out for a few days," the shinigami continued, "and I've been hearing rumors about how she managed to achieve shikai, but it was too much for her and--"

"That's enough," Byakuya interrupted. "That's all I needed to hear." He pushed open the door to Yoruichi's office.

"Ah, sir, I don't think--"

"Do not give orders to your superiors," came the cold reply.

The shinigami hesitated before bowing and taking his leave. "My apologies, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya gave a disgusted grunt as he entered the room and saw the disorganization. It looked like a tornado had hit Yoruichi's office.

"How this woman does anything is beyond me…" Byakuya muttered as he made his way to her desk. He picked up a blank sheet of paper off of the ground and elegantly wrote a few words. He stared at the desk for a few moments before folding the note and sticking it in his shihakushou instead. When he slid the door open, he found the same shinigami a few feet down the hall.

"You," he beckoned to the shinigami.

"Yes, sir." The shinigami bowed again.

Removing the note from his shihakushou, Byakuya handed it to the shinigami. "Make sure this gets to your captain."

With shaky hands, the shinigami took the note. "Understood."

"And I trust that you will not read it." The threatening tone had returned to Byakuya's voice.

"Of course."

Soifon's eyes slowly opened and readjusted to the light of the room. She saw a familiar, purple-haired figure sitting next to her bed, staring warmly at her.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon shot up and beamed. It took all of her self-control to resist throwing her arms around Yoruichi.

"Welcome back, sleepyhead," Yoruichi teased. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" The grin was plastered onto Soifon's face. "Now that Yoruichi-sama is here," she added.

"I missed you, too." Yoruichi placed her hand atop of Soifon's head and ran her hand through her hair. "Sorry I haven't been coming lately."

Soifon shook her head. "It's okay. You came eventually."

Yoruichi smiled. "Alright, what do you say we get out of here?"

Soifon nodded and hopped off of the bed. "Let's go."

It was a somewhat awkward trip back to the 2nd Division. Neither of them spoke and neither of them looked at each other. Soifon walked slightly behind Yoruichi. The silence was awkward, but it was also comforting. There was no tension. It was just two people enjoying each other's company. Without thinking, Soifon increased her pace to fall into step with Yoruichi and slipped her hand into hers. Yoruichi, taken aback by the sudden warmth in her palm, looked down to see a blushing Soifon smiling gently up at her. Yoruichi returned the smile and gave Soifon's hand a light squeeze with her own to show her approval.

"Captain Shihouin!" A shinigami from the 2nd Division trotted towards the two of them. He stopped short when he saw Soifon. "Ah, welcome back, Soifon." His eyes lowered to where their hands were making contact. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

"What is it?" Yoruichi was oblivious to the boy's reaction.

"Um, a… a note for you," he stammered as he produced the note that Byakuya had given him earlier. "From Captain Kuchiki."

"From Byakuya, eh?" Yoruichi took the note. "Thank you."

The shinigami bowed rigidly and took his leave.

"Er, I'll leave Yoruichi-sama to her personal affairs," Soifon said quietly. She slipped her hand out of the grip of Yoruichi's, but the moment she did, Yoruichi's hand flew up and grabbed her wrist instead.

"Nonsense!" Yoruichi pulled Soifon back to stop her from leaving. "In case you hadn't noticed, you _are_ a personal affair now."

Soifon blushed a deep red as Yoruichi unfolded the note.

_There is no need for us to talk._

That was all that was written on the note. Yoruichi turned it over, expecting more. _'Well, he never was one for words.'_ She crumpled the note into a ball and tossed it aside, not caring if anyone else picked it up and read it. Taking Soifon's hand in hers again, she pulled her close and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Let's work on that Suzumebachi of yours."

Soifon beamed and nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds good!"

* * *

"Why… are we here again?"

The 6th Division lieutenant and his captain wandered the streets of the Inuzuri district of Rukongai. Things weren't as bad as the Zaraki or Kusajishi district, but that didn't mean a whole lot.

"We are protection squads," Byakuya replied matter-of-factly. "We are to make sure that inhabitants of Soul Society are being taken care of."

"Yeah, and the Captain-Commander couldn't send another division out to do this…" the lieutenant muttered. "And why do _we_ have to come out? Isn't that what the lower squads are for? So the captains and lieutenants won't have to do everything?"

"What have I said about questioning my orders?" Byakuya raised his tone slightly and his lieutenant fell silent. What he said was true. There should be no need for the two highest-ranking members of a division to do such mundane tasks like this. But Byakuya just wanted an excuse to get out. He didn't want to be in Seireitei at the moment. Not somewhere so close to her. He didn't need an explanation from her. He didn't need her to rip apart his pride any more. Her choice was clear, and it was better for him not to hear it from her, and something told him that she didn't want to tell him anyway. Like hell Byakuya Kuchiki would be strung along by the likes of Yoruichi Shihouin.

In an attempt to run across the dirt street, a small girl tripped and fell in front of Byakuya and his lieutenant.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the lieutenant scolded.

The girl looked up and stared at Byakuya in the eye, not afraid of him, despite the fact that his haori and kenseikan told her that he was obviously a captain of the Gotei 13 and of noble descent. Byakuya said nothing, but he returned the gaze. Her wide, violet eyes pierced through his gray-blue ones. He saw her eyes were full of sadness and pain, but she couldn't show it openly to others, much like how Byakuya felt at the moment. He reached out a hand and helped the girl out.

"Be more careful next time," the lieutenant said harshly and continued walking, not noticing that Byakuya wasn't following his lead.

Instead, Byakuya remained behind and continued to look at the girl. He crouched slightly so that he would be eye to eye with her petite height."What is your name?"

"Hisana," she replied softly.

Byakuya straightened himself up and gave a small nod. "We will meet again," he told her as he moved to follow his lieutenant. After taking a few steps, he stopped and turned. The girl was still standing there, her gaze fixated on him. "Things will get better." The advice was meant for both the girl and himself.

**The end**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know this was meant to be a YoruxSoi fanfic, but I couldn't bear the thought of just throwing Byakuya aside, so I just threw in that last bit there to make him (and me) feel better XD**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
